A Life Anew
by Pan1
Summary: this fic is complete...UNLESS you want me to write more, please let me know. Sequel to 'Starting over' Mirai Trunks noticing that even without his old mother...he can learn to live with who he has, mainly Pan. He learns to take his life anew with open
1. Prologue

Author's note: Okay ****

Author's note: Okay! Seems as all of you fans from 'Starting over' want a sequel I'm going to write one…this is mainly about Mirai Trunks and Pan…but there is going to be a little Trunks and someone…not sure yet. I might make someone up…who knows. Well this is about three months after M. Bulma's death, (Don't worry, this will be happier!) and Mirai Trunks is still living in Capsule Corp. Um…please R&R and let me know if I should continue the sequel. 

****

Disclaimer: Please ppl! I've said it like a _thousand_ times!!! Does it **_really_** matter???? Ugh…fine I don't own DBZ now go away!

****

A Life Anew

__

You left me here alone

In a world so unknown

But I understand why you left

And love you with all that I have kept

****

Prologue

M. Trunks smirked at Pan. She was laying out on Master Roshi's beach. He looked at his empty cup and quietly moved to the water. He told Trunks, Goten and Bra not to say anything as he filled the cup with water. He chuckled to himself, and made his way over to her, then with one quick motion he threw the cups contents on her. Pan's eyes snapped open and she screeched. 

"Babe! You're going to pay for that!" She growled.

M. Trunks began to laugh as he watched Pan stand from her spot. She was soaked…

"Aw…but honey, you looked so hot!" M. Trunks whined. 

"Ha!" Pan ran at him.

M. Trunks laughed as he kept out of her reach. Goten, Trunks, and Bra laughed along with him. Soon Pan had ran him into the sea, cornering him. 

"Look…babe, gomen!" M. Trunks said. 

"It's too late for that!" Pan lunged at him, knocking the two in the water. 

M. Trunks laughed and brought the two up, he then gave Pan a kiss before dunking her under again. 

"Ugh! How rude!" Pan yelled, she then dunked him under, with great difficulty and help from the other two guys. "Take that!"

M. Trunks laughed.

****

* * * * *

M. Bulma looked down at her son, M. Vegeta standing at her side. 

"The two are perfect for each other." M. Bulma said.

"Hai." M. Vegeta growled.

M. Bulma sighed,

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too…thanks for meeting me in heaven." Vegeta's husky voice said in return.

* * * * *

****

There is the short prologue let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1 - A life anew

Author's note: Okay…I have a question for you all ****

Author's note: Okay…I have a question for you all. (Those of you who will read this.) Should I continue with the M. Bulma and M. Vegeta? Or leave them out? And should I write longer chapters and take longer to post? Or write short one's posting quickly? Just let me know ppl! I'll be writing this fic totally to your responses in the reviews. Anyway…this fic is sort of focusing on Trunks and a new person. But also there will be a bit of Mirai Trunks and Pan parts as well. 

****

Disclaimer: DBZ SUCKS!!!!! CUZ ITS NOT MINE!!! JK… (I do not own Space Balls)

****

A Life Anew

Chapter 1

__

Now let go of the past

And look to your future

An angel that left, has left

An angel in front of you

****

A Life Anew

M. Trunks watched his angel sleep. She had fallen asleep on the couch as they watched 'Space Balls' M. Trunks leaned over and kissed her forehead, 

"Pan…you have made my loss acceptable, for I know why it happened. I love you." M. Trunks whispered. 

_I am so lucky to have Pan…why is it that I haven't noticed before?_ M. Trunks questioned himself, _My Pan, My angel. My angel to take the place of the one that went to heaven._ With that M. Trunks fell asleep.

****

* * * * *

Trunks stepped into his office scowling at the stack of papers. 'Kasan!' he muttered,

"Excuse me…sir?" Trunks turned around his voice lost. "Sir?" the girl continued.

"Honto?" Trunks asked. 

"Mrs. Bulma told me that she wants you to be in the fifteen oh five conference room at two thirty." The girl said.

"Okay…arigato. May I have your name?" Trunks asked, his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Oh…I'm Japhia. I started here yesterday." She smiled at him then walked away.

Trunks smirked, he then went over her again in his mind. _Beautiful black hair…blue eyes, perfect lips. Narrow hips, long legs…nice butt._

****

* * * * *

M. Bulma smiled, finally both 'sons' would be happy. 

"Is she the one?" M. Bulma asked.

"Hai." M. Vegeta answered. 

"Come on, we have some sort of meeting with Kami." M. Bulma patted M. Vegeta's cheek, she kissed him then with a smirk she said, "Don't be such a baby! It'll be fun! We'll get to go down to earth!"

M. Vegeta scowled.

****

* * * * *

Pan awoke slightly, and felt a weight on her side. She opened her eyes and saw M. Trunks asleep, she smirked and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you too baby." She whispered.

__

As long as you're by my side…I'll be happy. I want four kids… Pan chuckled, _yea right!_

****

* * * * *

Bra glanced at Goten…

"Want to go swimming?" She asked.

"Iie…it's too cold." Goten complained.

"Fine…then let's just go eat." Bra stood, and Goten followed suit. 

*****

****

Sorry it was short again…please let me know about the questions above.


	3. Chapter 2 - Letting Go

Author's note: Sorry I took so long with this ****

Author's note: Sorry I took so long with this. I'm making it longer…I need to continue with 'New Saiyajin' so after I get a new chap out on that one I'll write more with this one. Gomen nasai!! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

A Life Anew

****

Chapter 2

__

Live in this world and

Worry not about the past

But focus on your present

To secure the future

****

Letting go

M. Trunks brushed the horse's hair again, even though it didn't need it. He patted the mare's head and smiled at her. 

"Hai, your master is no longer here with us, Zia, but we'll do fine. We have Pan-chan now." He said to her.

Zia snorted and neighed, she then cocked her head to rub his shoulder affectionately. M. Trunks patted under her jaw, right where she liked it. He smiled,

__

Hai, we will do fine. Pan-chan is with us now. She is going to hold us up. He thought, _Kasan! _

"Let tousan know that…I love him." M. Trunks whispered.

* * * * *

M. Vegeta crossed his arms, and watched his son in silence. M. Bulma was off trying to get Bra into happiness, by reminding her that Goten still loves her. M. Vegeta sighed, and watched his son groom his kasan's horse. M. Trunks still took care of all the animals at the farm, even though he hardly stayed there. 

__

You were never a disgrace to us…son.

* * * * *

Pan smiled, she picked up her orange bandana and tied it over her head. She threw on a pair of her long shorts and a red T-shirt. She tied her shoes hurriedly then ran down to the kitchen. 

"Sayonara Kasan! Me and Trunks are going to go horse back riding. He said for me to meet him at the farm." Pan said, she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Pan honey. Which Trunks dear?" Videl asked.

Pan chuckled,

"Who else but Mirai Trunks?" She asked sweetly. 

"Oh, well okay have fun!" Videl called as her daughter left. 

Pan took to the air and flew off to M. Trunks' farm. She hovered above him a moment watching him secure the two saddles. She crossed her arms and landed in front of him,

"Which one is mine?" She asked quietly.

"Zia here, will be your escort." M. Trunks answered with a smile. 

"Zia, huh? I like that name." Pan said as she petted under the horse's jaw. 

"And this is Zeri, my Stallion." M. Trunks said.

"They are both beautiful." Pan said. 

"Un, Zia was my kasan's horse. This was mine, we would always go horse back ridding at night." M. Trunks said.

"Well come on, let's ride." Pan jumped up on Zia.

"Right." M. Trunks got on his own. 

* * * * *

Bra sat on her bed holding a photo of herself and M. Bulma. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the kind woman. She couldn't understand why M. Bulma had to leave; but she knew that M. Bulma was happy, and that's all that matters. 

__

"Dear! Don't sit here and mourn me! I'm perfectly happy now!" 

Bra jumped from her bed and looked around,

"Bulma?"

__

"Hai, it is me. I only have few minuets, I came to tell you not to mourn me." 

"Not mourn you? How can I not? I miss you so much!" Bra said, as tears streamed all the more.

__

"Oh dear! I miss you as well, but honey…focus on what you have now that I'm gone!"

"Like what?" Bra asked.

__

"Why! Goten! He has shown more of an interest in you since I left than ever before!"

"Goten? Oh I wish he loved me like I do him; but he's only been comforting me in my lose." Bra said disbelieving. 

__

"Iie, you must see it! He not only is comforting you! He's recognizing his feelings too!"

* * * * *

"Sir…are you going to do that paper?" Japhia asked.

"Oh, hai. I'll get to it in do time." Trunks answered, "Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Japhia looked startled, her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she answered,

"Hai…I'd love to." 

*****

****

Okay (!) a bit longer? I hope this will satisfy you guys for just a day! I'll try getting the next chapter out this weekend. SORRY!!!!


	4. Chapter 3 - Keep the Memory Alive

Author's note: ARGH ****

Author's note: ARGH!!!! Gomen Nasai for taking so long…I've been sick this weekend. SORRY!!!!! I'm going blank on what else to write! I need to know if I should just wrap this fic up, and end it. I might revise it later on when my brain is fully functioning. ^_^ Please let me know…

****

Disclaimer: That's it…WOMAN!!! (Or man if you're a guy) I DON'T CARE WHO DBZ BELONGS TO!!! IM WRITEING ABOUT IT SO DEAL WITH IT!!

****

A Life Anew

Chapter 3

__

Keep your memories precious

But add more to your collection

Keep embracing them happily

And live your life to the full

****

Keep the memory alive

M. Trunks plastered a smile on his face for the picture. The group consisted of three rows: Vegeta, Bulma, M. Trunks, ChiChi, Goku, Piccilo, Gohan, and Videl were in the back row; 18, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Dende, and 17, were in the middle row; Pan, Marron, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Bra, and Goten, formed the front row. 

M. Trunks sighed as the pictures ended, he grabbed Pan's arm and drew her back,

"Hey…what do you think people will say about that picture?" He asked, "You know…with me and Trunks."

Pan giggled,

"They'd think they were tripping." She smirked.

M. Trunks unsuccessfully tried to glare at her. Pan just smiled a sweet smile at him,

"Look, Marron, and Bra want to go shopping. We were thinking about asking Japhia and Trunks to go. Want to join us?" Pan asked. 

"Sure." M. Trunks said. 

"Great!" Pan kissed him briefly then ran over to Japhia. 

"Would you and Trunks like to come to the mall with us?" Pan asked. 

"That would be great!" Japhia smiled, "but we have to go to work."

"None sense!" Trunks intervened, "The company wont fall apart if we don't show up today."

Japhia blushed, and nodded. 

"We'll come then." She said. 

"Alright!" Marron said, joining them.

Pan whirled around,

"Bra…tell Jisan Goten he has to come too. He has to help Trunks and Boxers carry the bags." Pan said.

"Boxers? Who is that?" Trunks asked. 

"Ugh! You are Trunks! So…do the math!" Pan snapped, sarcastically. 

M. Trunks crossed his arms and frowned,

"Boxers?" he asked. 

"Un…and only I can call you that." Pan said as she put her arms around his neck. 

He smirked at her, before wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Okay, then…what will they call me?" He wondered. 

"I don't care…they can call you Mirai for all I care." Pan said. "But you are my Boxers."

"Mirai it is then." M. Trunks said to the others. 

"Whatever." Bra groaned. 

M. Trunks chuckled,

"I want to get something at the mall to remind me of my kasan." He whispered.

"Like what?" Pan asked. 

"Like a photo." M. Trunks said, "One of just my tousan and her. It would help me keep her memory alive." 

Pan was startled,

"How would we come by something so precious?" She asked. 

"I'll ask Bulma if she has one…or we will just have to go back." M. Trunks answered. 

"Well, whatever you decide to do. I'm with you." Pan smiled at him.

"Arigato." M. Trunks said. 

__

I remember what you said

I'll follow your words

She will always be with me

As you no longer can be

_Two years later…_

"Ugh! Trunks! You will pay for this!" Pan yelled.

"You're saiyajin! It shouldn't hurt that bad!" M. Trunks yelled back.

"Bite me! It hurts!" Pan squeezed his hand harder as he flew faster to the hospital.

"Bite your tongue." M. Trunks suggested. _Maybe it'll shut you up as well._

"You…ahh!" Pan screeched as another wave of pain shot through her stomach.

The pain began to take its toll on her back, and soon she had no strength to do anything but lay limp in M. Trunks' hold. When they arrived at the hospital she felt like she was going to fall asleep. She faintly heard M. Trunks yell at a nurse, and soon after she felt herself being rolled on a bed. After that she remembered nothing…

"She must have been in quite a bit of pain." The doctor said. 

"You baka! All women are!" M. Trunks snapped. _Retard!_

"Hai, but they don't pass out." He countered. 

"So…is that a problem?" M. Trunks asked. 

"Iie. She will be just fine. The baby is ready though." The doctor answered. 

M. Trunks mentally sighed with relief. He then went across the hall to a pay phone, and called everyone. When he came back, Pan was awake again. 

"You're awake!" M. Trunks smiled. 

"I was tired! So I went to sleep. You're about as bad as the doctor is; you two act as if a woman is not aloud to sleep in the hospital." Pan growled. 

M. Trunks chuckled,

"Well I called everyone. They are all on their way." M. Trunks said. 

"Okay…" Pan closed her eyes and gritted her teeth at the pain. "get…the…doctor." 

M. Trunks could only nod. He then ran out in the hall, 

"Where'd he go!" He asked a nurse, "She's having the baby!"

The nurse just said okay then ran off, to return quickly with the doctor. He didn't ask any questions, just went straight in the room. M. Trunks followed him and positioned himself at Pan's side, grabbing her hand in a comforting way. 

"Get away from me! You did this to me!" Pan yelled at him. 

M. Trunks knew that she was only being driven by the pain, 

"I did?" He asked, as the color drained from his face. 

"Hai! You!" Pan yelled again. 

M. Trunks swallowed and inside he smirked, 

"I love you." He said. 

"Shut up!" Pan screamed.

M. Trunks sighed a real sigh of relief when the baby had been born. He held the girl and smiled down at her. 

"Bulma…" Pan whispered, "What better way to remember her? She looks just like her."

M. Trunks nodded it was true. The baby girl looked just like his kasan. She had green hair, dark blue eyes (I know you can't exactly tell when babies are born!) which he figured would lighten as she got older. Her tail was an odd mix of colors. It was a blackish brownish color, with a green tip. As he held her, she curled her tail around his forearm. While the doctor and nurses shake their head in shame,

"The cruel things people do to their kids…" M. Trunks heard one of them mutter. 

He chuckled, and handed Bulma to Pan,

"Arigato." He said to her. 

Pan just smiled, as M. Trunks thought. _Kasan…she is the best thing that has happened to me. And I will not let her go._

*****

****

Wow…that sort of wrapped it up; but of course you guys are the ones who decide if I continue or not. If I get enough reviews asking for more…then I just might continue it ^_^


End file.
